


truth to tell

by halwen



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Truth to tell, Kima hasn’t thought of Allura in days.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	truth to tell

**Author's Note:**

> set during episode 14

Truth to tell, Kima hasn’t thought of Allura in days.

Many voices had spoken to her, during her torture at the hands of the Duregar, and Allura’s had been but one in a cacophonous chorus. Her companions’ dying screams had mingled with her own groans and half-choked moans, while her parents’ furious remonstrations and Highbearer Vord’s despairing sighs had filled the room to echoing. Sirus, Dohla and Ghenn, dead now these many years, had called her to their side in pale, quavering voices so unlike her memories, yet incontrovertibly their own. Allura had whispered in her ear and had begged her not to leave, and Kima had known that for a lie, for it had matched her fondest dreams exactly. But all too soon Allura's resonant tones had faded, replaced by vile mutterings that Kima had done her best to ignore. 

Once, she had felt the voice of Bahamut, like a deep lingering certainty in her bones. The warmth and weight of that voice had stayed with her, and not all the Duregar’s knives could dig it out, though they had most certainly tried.

Then there had been other voices, echoing not only in her ears but throughout the chamber, and she was healed and freed and revenged in too short a time to fully reckon with.

(Without the call of her god still sifting through her marrow, she might have wondered if these, too, were the product of fevered imaginings, but Bahamut trusted in her, and so she must trust in herself, and had trusted, and mistrusted, and fought onwards.)

Then the Beholder had caught her gaze, and she had known that she was lost.

Then a moment later, her maul had rung against stone, and they had told her the Beholder was conquered, and Orcrist’s horn taken, and that they all stood safe in Emon. She had been bewildered and surprised and relieved, all at once, and had hardly known what to do with herself.

Now Allura stands before her, after all these years apart, and Kima is undone. Allura is embracing all the members of Vox Machina, thanking them for their courage and strength and fortitude, and she is bright and beautiful to behold and Kima has never loved her more. There is nothing in the world beyond Allura, and truth to tell Kima can no longer remember a time when it was not so. She hasn’t thought of Allura in days and in this moment Allura is all she can imagine.

Then Allura catches her eye, and opens her arms, and Kima is home.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] truth to tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871050) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
